Hisodoto Region Pokedex
by Hisodoto
Summary: A list of custom made Pokemon that will, in the near-ish future, feature in our stories taking place in the Hisodoto Region!
1. 001 to 003

Hisodoto Region Pokedex

This is a list of all the custom Pokemon that will be found in our story taking place in the Hisodoto region.

At least one Pokemon will be introduced in the chapter of the actual story itself, and when introduced a rough drawling of them will go up on our DeviantArt gallery under the name Hisodoto.

Hisodoto Region Number: 001

Pokemon Name: Kitsuchil

Species: Chill Pokemon

Type: Ice

Based off of: Fox

Height: 1'5''

Weight: 12lbs

Pokedex Entry: The spikes on it's legs allow it to climb mountains covered in snow. It's thick fur will insulate it's body heat to keep it warm in cold climates, but will release the heat in warmer climates.

Base Stats:

HP - 55

Atk - 50

Def – 40

Sp. Atk - 55

Sp. Def - 65

Speed – 55

Total: 320

Moves learned by Level Up:

Tackle – Start

Growl – Start

Leer – 7

Bite – 12

Frost Breath – 18

Hail – 22

Nasty Plot – 27

Mud Bomb – 32

Ice Beam – 35

Moves learned via TM/HM

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Hail

Hidden Power

Ice Beam

Blizzard

Light Screen

Frustration

Return

Dig

Reflect

Torment

Rest

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Payback

Frost Breath

Work Up

Rock Smash

Snarl

HM04 Strength

Ability: Ice Body

Evolves into Voschil at Level 16

Hisodoto Region Number: 002

Pokemon Name: Voschil

Species: Chill Pokemon

Type: Ice

Based off of: Fox

Height: 2'8''

Weight: 30.6lbs

Pokedex Entry: The spikes on it's tail are sharp and never melting. If attacked from behind, it will slash at the attacker before fleeing.

Base Stats:

HP - 75

Atk - 70

Def - 55

Sp. Atk - 75

Sp. Def - 85

Speed - 80

Total - 440

Moves learned via Level Up:

Frost Breath – Start

Avalanche – 21

Hail – 24

Mud Bomb – 27

Ice Fang – 30

Ice Beam – 34

Whirlpool – 39

Telekinesis – 44

Confuse Ray – 45

Moves learned via TM/HM

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Hail

Hidden Power

Ice Beam

Blizzard

Light Screen

Frustration

Return

Dig

Reflect

Torment

Rest

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Payback

Frost Breath

Work Up

Rock Smash

Snarl

HM04 Strength

Ability: Ice Body

Evolves into Vargchil at Level 37

Hisodoto Region Number: 003

Pokemon Name: Vargchil

Species: Ice Wolf Pokemon

Type: Ice

Based off of: Timber Wolf

Height: 3'8''

Weight: 112.6lbs

Pokedex Entry: As it runs across mountain tops, it swings its spiked tail wildly to ward off rival packs.

Base Stats:

HP - 90

Atk - 85

Def - 65

Sp. Atk - 85

Sp. Def - 115

Speed - 75

Total - 515

Moves learned via Level Up:

Icicle Crash – 39

Howl – 43

Double Edge – 46

Endure – 50

Confuse Ray – 54

Sheer Cold – 62

Moves learned via TM/HM

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Hail

Hidden Power

Ice Beam

Blizzard

Hyper Beam

Light Screen

Frustration

Return

Dig

Reflect

Torment

Rest

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Payback

Giga Impact

Frost Breath

Work Up

Rock Smash

Snarl

HM04 Strength

Ability: Ice Body


	2. 004 to 006

Hisodoto Number 004

Pokemon Name: Meerisy

Species: Digger Pokemon

Type: Ground

Based off of Meerkat

Height: 1'

Weight: 8.5lbs

Pokedex Entry: It lives in large colonies beneath the ground. They are very loyal to their masters, whether that be their queen or their trainer.

Base Stats:

HP - 36

Atk - 60

Def - 35

Sp. Atk - 35

Sp. Def - 35

Speed – 65

Total – 266

Moves learned via Level Up:

Scratch – Start

Leer – Start

Mud Slap – 6

Mud Sport – 12

Dig - 12

Sleep Powder – 15

Sunny Day – 20

Magnitude – 21

Sand Tomb – 27

Poison Fang – 30

Double Team – 36

Moves learned via TM/HM

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Calm Mind

Roar

Toxic

Hidden Power

Sunny Day

Taunt  
Light Screen

Safe Guard

Frustration

Solar Beam

Earthquake

Return

Dig

Shadow Ball

Brick Break

Double Team

Reflect

Sandstorm

Rock Tomb

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Bulldoze

Swagger

Substitute

HM01 Cut

HM04 Strength

Ability: Arena Trap

Evolves into Soljakat at Level 14

Hisodoto Number 005

Pokemon Name: Soljakat

Species: Digger Pokemon

Type: Ground

Based off of Meerkat

Height: 3'4''

Weight: 82.7lbs

Pokedex Entry: They protect the colony at all costs. Their sheer strength is enough to push any boulder out of the way.

Base Stats:

HP - 50

Atk - 95

Def - 55

Sp. Atk - 55

Sp. Def - 55

Speed - 105  
Total – 415

Moves learned via Level Up:

Sunny Day – 16

Magnitude – 19

Stealth Rock – 24

Sand Tomb – 27

Rock Slide – 33

Poison Fang – 37

Grudge – 42

Fissure – 50

Moves learned via TM/HM

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Calm Mind

Roar

Toxic

Hidden Power

Sunny Day

Taunt  
Light Screen

Safe Guard

Frustration

Solar Beam

Earthquake

Return

Dig

Shadow Ball

Brick Break

Double Team

Reflect

Sandstorm

Rock Tomb

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Bulldoze

Swagger

Substitute

HM01 Cut

HM04 Strength

Ability: Arena Trap

Evolves into Monarkat at level 30

Hisodoto Number 006

Pokemon Name: Monarkat

Species: Monarch Pokemon

Type: Ground

Based off of Meerkat

Height: 3'9''

Weight: 116lbs

Pokedex Entry: There can only be one Monarkat of each gender in a colony. If a Soljakat evolves while there is still a Monarkat in charge of the colony, then they must fight. The loser must leave the colony.

Base Stats:

HP - 65

Atk - 100

Def - 70

Sp. Atk - 70

Sp. Def - 70

Speed - 120

Total – 495

Moves learned via Level Up:

Poison Fang – 32

Grudge– 36

Fissure – 45

X-Scissor – 49

Lock On – 59

Moves learned via TM/HM:

Hone Claws

Dragon Claw

Calm Mind

Roar

Toxic

Hidden Power

Sunny Day

Taunt  
Light Screen

Safe Guard

Frustration

Solar Beam

Earthquake

Return

Dig

Shadow Ball

Brick Break

Double Team

Reflect

Sandstorm

Rock Tomb

Attract

Thief

Shadow Claw

Bulldoze

Swagger

Substitute

HM01 Cut

HM04 Strength

Ability: Arena Trap


End file.
